


Fostering

by watanukitty



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dream, Clow sees a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fostering

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

He dreams quite an odd dream, that first night of April.

In it was a boy. As a child, as a teenager. His name escaped Clow but other things didn't: his spirit vision, his knack for cooking.

He looked like him too, the boy. A combination of black hair, and blue eyes. He has Clow's features but his temper, his magical affinity, his heart, they're all Yuuko's.

Son, a part of Clow thinks, this could be my son. He and Yuuko never discussed children but with this dream, they might, soon.

He sees the boy. Doing chores (cleaning Yuuko's storeroom, he notices), running late for school, laughing with friends. Something shifts in the dream that he couldn't quite see and he wakes up, disappointed with the abruptness of it. The future will come, he knows for certain, and it will bring the boy (his child, his heart whispers, his own flesh and blood) with it.

Yuuko shifts in his arms and he strokes her cheek, then her arm, then her abdomen, her skin warm through the thin sleeping kimono. She mumbles in her sleep and Clow smiles. She'd make quite the unconventional mother, but a good one nonetheless.

\---

Clow was not Kimihiro's father, not by any usual means, but he has his face and his blood and his magic. He has Yuuko's smile, her knowledge, her duty. They prepared for him, for his life, his safety.

Clow loved him all the same, like his heir, like his guardians, the Mokona, those children. Yuuko loved him too, the good child that he is. She may not have born him from her womb but she nurtured him with her heart.

Kimihiro is not their child, but, given the circumstances, he might as well be.


End file.
